Ed, Edd n Eddy in North Korea
Ed, Edd n Eddy in North Korea is a fanfiction written by SchindlerLift1874. This fanfiction describes about the Eds and some of the kids were having a trip in "the most isolated country in the world", North Korea. Plot In Peach Creek, the Eds and the kids are having a long summer school break. The Eds who is in Edd's house relaxing in Edd's backyard terrace, are discussing on where they will spent their summer break outside Peach Creek, because all of the kids (except Sarah and Jimmy) are planning for the trip. Ed suggest them to go to Bali, Indonesia. Edd suggests them to go to London, but Eddy tells them to go to North Korea. Edd thinks this is really a not good idea because of their "dangerousness" but Ed, who is brainless, excited about this and wants to go there. Eddy finally decided that they're trip is North Korea. Meanwhile, Kevin asks Eddy about their destination trip and Eddy says Nort Korea. Kevin is amused and excited hearing this and he announced it to Nazz, Jonny, Plank and Rolf. Soon, they are excited about this. The next day, Eddy and Kevin went to the North Korean embassy in downtown Peach Creek by bus to apply the Eds and kids visas. After a long time the embassy proccessing their visas (about three weeks), their visas finally issued. After their visas has been issued, Edd goes to a travel agency to purchased their ticket to North Korea. They are going onboard using China Airlines via Beijing. The Eds and the kids are eager for their big trip, which lasted for five days. Three days later, after packing their bags, the Eds and the kids finally depart from the Cul-de-Sac to Peach Creek International Airport. Sarah and Jimmy are left alone in the Cul-de-Sac. They go to the airport by bus and finally onboard the China Airlines at 10:30 AM to Pyongyang via Beijing. After many hours of jet-lag in the plane. The Eds and the kids landed on Beijing International Airport and transit for another plane to Pyongyang. They finally flew to Pyongyang at 15:00 PM. The Eds and kids finally arrive in Pyongyang at 17:00. They soon meet with their two Korean tour guide and takes them to their hotel, Yanggakdo Hotel. Because its already night, the group decided to tour around the city tomorrow, and gets some rest. At check in, the gang are told that their room may be "bugged" but they didn't care. The Eds are staying in one room, Kevin and Nazz in another room and Jonny, Plank and Rolf are also in another room. They later take a dinner in the top floor revolving restaurant, serving a cold buckwheat noodle which is a Pyongyang dish. After the dinner, they went to sleep. 1. Day One The group are touring around Pyongyang with their guides. They visit the Kumsusang Memorial Palace, the Children's Palace and the Ryugyong Hotel. At night after dinner, the group decided to play on the hotel casino and bowling. 2. Day Two The group are visiting the Juche Tower, having a lunch in a Korean restaurant and visiting the Korean Army Museum. Later at night in the hotel, Kevin and the Eds are having a drink but Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and Plank are staying at their rooms. Later in midnight, the Eds, Rolf, Jonny, Plank and Kevin are exploring the hidden "5th floor" which cannot be accessed by the elevator. They use the stairs from the sixth floor and begin to explore. They find out that the fifth floor is filled out with strange doors and propaganda posters. More coming soon! Category:Fan Fiction